


Balm

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fan Characters, Ficlet, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is recovered, but his "friend" Alax could use a little tlc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myashke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myashke/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mother Hen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/152178) by [myashke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myashke/pseuds/myashke). 



> Written 4/14/2004  
> Just a ficlet, with characters and setting borrowed  
> A/N inspired by[Alax](http://www.livejournal.com/users/alax/)'s Mother Hen, my favorite sick-fic ever. Because the Hen needed some mothering of her own:)

"Hey, Clark," Lex said, appearing at the Kents' kitchen door one early spring day. Clark was surprised to see him. He was supposed to be handling business in Metropolis.

"Lex, hi!" Clark jumped up and opened the door, wrapping his arms around his friend. His lover. Clark still grinned when he thought of their first time together. Lex had been sick; a rare thing for him, and Clark and his mother had gone to the mansion to give him some TLC. His mom had only stayed long enough to make sure Lex was settled, and not in dire straits. She'd told Clark to stay with him, and keep him comfortable. That hadn't been a chore.

At the beginning of Lex's illness, Clark knew Lex was his best friend. By the time Lex's endearing "I'b fide, Clarq" had changed back to normal, Clark knew he was in love.

"Is your mother home?" Lex asked, looking around the corner into the rest of the house

"No, she's making a pie delivery. Don't worry." Clark pressed against Lex and kissed him soundly. "We have the house to ourselves for a while. God, I missed you."

"Oh, damn." Lex said, pulling away a little when he finally had to breathe.

Clark glared at him. "You'd rather see my _mother_ than me?"

"Don't be silly, Clark. I always want to see you. I was just hoping your mother could help me with a problem a friend of mine is having.

"Oh, no. Who is it? What's wrong?" Clark loved that even when Lex was swamped with his own work, he still found time to be there for his friends. Loyalty was so important to him.

"It's my friend Alax. I don't think you've met. Anyway, she's sick, and I was hoping your mother had some of that herbal stuff you used on me. It felt really wonderful, and I know Alax would love it."

"Right. For your 'friend.' What was the name? 'Alex'?" Clark laughed. Sometimes Lex was the cutest thing, especially when he needed some comforting, but didn't want to admit it. "Lex, don't you know we'll always be here when you need us. You don't have to pretend it's for a friend. Are you coming down with something?" He reached out a hand and felt Lex's forehead. It didn't feel any warmer than usual, but how was he supposed to know what was normal?

"Honestly, Clark, it's not me. She's an old friend. We go way back. I've invited her to come visit, but she's got a little boy who needs all her attention, and she hasn't been able to get away."

"Is she pretty?"

"She's beautiful, inside and out. But we aren't that kind of friends. So don't be jealous." Clark blushed. Lex read his insecurities so well.

"Oh, ok. Cool. Hey, mom should be home in an hour or so. I'll ask her to put a care package together. In the meantime, wanna go up to my room?"

"Shouldn't you be studying, Clark? It's a school day, after all."

"How about we compromise? I'll work on my orals, and you can tutor me in Anatomy?"

"Sounds good. I'm so glad you know the value of a thorough education."


End file.
